Kim Family Drabble
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Oh, okay. Maafkan hyung, tapi hyung akan bertanya satu hal, janji ini yang terakhir. Bagaimana jika mom dan dad punya anak lagi, dengan artian kau punya adik lagi" seketika mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar. Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Jimin semakin menebar senyuman miringnya. Rencananya akan berhasil. KIM FAMILY DRABBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Drabble Kim Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (V X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love, incest**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Mommyyyyy~" Pagi itu, terdengar teriakan nyaring dari putra bungsu keluarga Kim, Kim Jungkook namanya.

"Aigoo aigoo kenapa sayang?" Kim Yoongi (Min Yoongi) yang merupakan mommy dari anak bernama Jungkook pun menyahut teriakan anak bungsunya.

"Kookie benci, benciii dengan V hyung." Ucap anak bungsu itu sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lalu lari kedalam pelukan hangat mommy nya.

"Kenapa sayang? Bertengkar lagi?" Tanya sang mommy sambil mengelus sayang surai anak bungsunya.

"Masa V hyung memakai gelang pemberian wanita lain mom." Ucap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Gelang dari wanita lain?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Kookie melihatnya sendiri saat wanita itu memberikan gelangnya, kami sedang makan dikantin mom."

"Aigoo anak mommy cemburuan ne~ Ya tidak apa sayang itu kan pemberian dari temannya~" Ucap sang mommy yang masih saja mengelus sayang surai anaknya guna untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi.. ah sudahlah Kookie mau pergi saja." Ucap Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu pergi meninggalkan mommy nya.

"Eh, ya! Mau kemana sayang? Haduh anak ini.." Teriakan Yoongi terhenti ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggang kecilnya.

"Biarkan saja mama~ Nanti juga baikan sendiri." Siapa lagi pemilik tangan yang melingkari pinggang kecil Yoongi jika bukan Kim Namjoon, kepala keluarga Kim.

"Aishh papa mengagetkan saja~ Tapi mama pusing juga setiap kali ngambek kan datang cari mama tidak pernah cari papa, mama kan lelah juga pa~" Ujar Yoongi dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Yoongi suka sekali bermanja dengan suaminya ini.

"Bersabarlah mama sayang~ Bukankah papa sering memberi energi tambahan dikamar hm?" Ujar Namjoon dengan wink nakalnya, membuat Yoongi merona. Ketika Yoongi akan memulai umpatan sayangnya, Namjoon segera memangut dengan lembut bibir tipis Yoongi, membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut dan hangat.

-oOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sementara Jungkook yang berurai air mata berjalan lesu menuju kamar V lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur milik V, memeluk bantalnya kuat, menciumi aroma rambut V yang berasal dari bantalnya. Tanpa terasa matanya menutup, merasa berat, sampai akhirnya Jungkook tertidur dengan jejak airmata yang masih menghiasi pipinya.

V kelimpungan mencari adik kesayangannya. Dicari ke seluruh penjuru rumah juga tidak menemukannya. Suasana rumah yang sepi juga membuatnya bingung harus bertanya kepada siapa. Mommy dan daddy nya sedang bermesraan dikamar, jika dirinya mengganggu pasti saja daddy nya akan ngamuk besar.

Akhirnya dia menyerah, V memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri dari keringat yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ketika V memasuki kamarnya, V melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang dia cari. Adik kesayangannya itu tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya dengan memeluk erat bantal miliknya. Sisa air mata masih terlihat menghiasi pipi adiknya meskipun sudah agak samar karena telah mengering.

Dengan perlahan, V mengelus pipi adiknya guna menghapus sisa air mata dari pipi manis adiknya lalu beralih mengelus surai hitam pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan sayang.

Merasa sedikit terusik, Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya sebentar lalu hendak tidur lagi. Tetapi sepertinya dia melihat bayang-bayang seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan seharian ini. Ya, V hyungnya~ Jungkook langsung membuka matanya, menatap lekat sosok yang berada didepannya dengan lekat, memastikan apakah ini hyung nya atau bukan.

"Kenapa Kookie?" Mendengar suara berat khas itu memanggilnya membuatnya yakin sosok didepannya ini adalah hyungnya.

Jungkook yang masih merasa kesal segera beranjak dari kasur milik hyung nya, bermaksud keluar dari kamar ini. Tetapi apa daya, dirinya yang baru bangun dan langsung beranjak tiba-tiba membuat tubuhnya limbung. Dengan sigap, V menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. V kembali merebahkan Jungkook ke kasur miliknya. Sekarang posisi Jungkook berada dibawah kukungan V.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menghindari hyung hm?" Air mata Jungkook rasanya ingin mengalir kembali dari mata bulatnya. Jungkook tidak menjawab, masih berusaha menahan air matanya, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah kali ini.

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa ngambek begitu hm?" Tanya V dengan pelan lalu mengelus pipi Jungkook yang segera saja ditepis oleh Jungkook.

"Jangan menyentuhku hyung, sana cari saja wanita itu, jangan mencariku lagi." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara serak, air mata yang ditahan mati-matian olehnya pun tumpah sudah.

"Wanita?" V terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

"Iya wanita itu, wanita kemarin, cari dia saja jangan mencariku lagi.." Suara Jungkook hampir tidak terdengar karena menahan isakannya.

V tertegun melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang juga merupakan adik kesayangannya, dirinya perlahan menghapus air mata kekasihnya lalu mengecup pelan dahi kekasihnya.

"Apa karena gelang pemberian wanita kemarin? Tidak suka hyung memakainya?" V baru tahu penyebab kesalnya Jungkook, dirinya memang tidak peka. Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam.

"Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi aku kesal sekali, pemberian wanita itu langsung hyung pakai sedangkan pemberian dariku hyung hilangkan begitu saja, bahkan hyung belum pernah memakainya. Padahal untuk mendapatkan barang itu tabungan ku habis, lalu juga dimarahi oleh mommy." Ucapan dari kekasihnya membuat dirinya terdiam. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang akhirnya dihapus kasar oleh Jungkook.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi.." Jungkook mendorong badan V yang berada diatasnya lalu segera beranjak, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Tetapi gerakannya tertahan ketika merasakan sepasang tangan V memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan hyung.." V berbisik pelan dari belakang Jungkook.

"Maafkan hyung yang tidak peka, maafkan hyung soal itu juga, hyung tidak bermaksud menghilangkan pemberian darimu, salahkan saja sifat berantakan daddy yang menurun ke hyung tetapi percayalah hyung tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya. Soal gelang ini, hyung memakainya hanya sebagai formalitas saja, hyung akan melepasnya jika ini membuatmu sakit."

Dengan cepat V melepas kaitan gelang pemberian wanita itu lalu membuangnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Jungkook terbelak kaget saat hyungnya membuang gelang itu.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu hyung.."

"Melihatnya membuatmu sakit kan? Hyung tidak mau sesuatu apapun itu yang membuatmu sakit, maafkan hyung.." Air mata itu kembali mengalir. Bukan, itu bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata haru. Dengan cepat Jungkook memeluk V erat.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu kekanakan hyung.."

"Maafkan hyung juga yang tidak peka dan menghilangkan pemberianmu. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, cinta itu bukan hanya dari materi, iyakan?" V mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut.

-FIN-

Kali ini membawa drabble tentang VKook dari Kim Family :3  
Drabble ini terinspirasi dari Lotto show Rookie King (lupa episode berapa -) dimana saat itu MC nya adalah VKook, barang hadiahnya adalah T-Shirt Jungkook, lalu V yang ngambek, lalu Jungkook bilang dia dulu juga memberikannya pada V tetapi dihilangkan -  
Dan masalah gelang itu terinspirasi dari sebuah akun IG dengan uname armytae (sekarang armytaemelon) seorang V biased yang mengirimkan gelang ke V, dan dipakai oleh V.  
Sudah cukup deh cuap-cuapnya ._. yang mau konsultasi (?) moment boleh DM kok :3

 **Last, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kim Family Drabble**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Keluarga Namjoon dan Yoongi itu sangat terbuka dengan apapun jenis orientasi seksual. Gay, lesbi, transgender dan tetek bengek lainnya. Makanya, mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan hubungan double terlarang yang dilakukan VKook, anak tengah dan bungsu mereka. Juga, keluarga Namjoon dan Yoongi selalu menerapkan _sex education_ kepada anak-anak mereka. Jadi, tidak heran kalau si bungsu Jungkook sudah paham mengenai cara membuat dedek sejak ia berusia tiga tahun, tapi sebenarnya, ia paham bukan karena diperkenalkan secara langsung oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi, melainkan karena Namjoon yang terlalu mesum dan juga terlalu bersemangat untuk mempraktekan adegan-adegan dari koleksi film pornonya ke Yoongi tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu. Bahasa kasarnya yah, kalau horny yah tinggal melakukan sex. Toh juga ada Yoonginya yang akan selalu bersedia untuk disodok pantatnya. Ingat yah, mereka sudah halal sejak 18 tahun yang lalu, wow. Dan karena hal itu juga, semakin mempermudah Jimin untuk menghasut adik manisnya, Jungkook. Seperti saat ini, ia dan Jungkook tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman kediaman Kim Family.

"Jungkookie, es krimnya enak?" Tanya Jimin kepada adik manisnya yang tengah memakan es krimnya dengan khitmat, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Kookie, apa kau bahagia menjadi magnae di keluarga kita?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Jungkook menatap Jimin sebal karena acara mari menjilat es krimnya diganggu oleh kakaknya. Melihat itu, Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, okay. Maafkan hyung, tapi hyung akan bertanya satu hal, janji ini yang terakhir. Bagaimana jika mom dan dad punya anak lagi, dengan artian kau punya adik lagi" seketika mata Jungkook terbelalak lebar. Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Jimin semakin menebar senyuman miringnya. Rencananya akan berhasil.

"Apalagi kau tahu, umur mom dan dad masih muda. Mom yang berusia 39 tahun dan daddy yang berusia 38 tahun. Gampang saja bagi mereka untuk memberikan mu seorang adik." Hasutan Jimin semakin lancar. Jungkook menatap nanar Jimin akibat hasutan Jimin.

"Hyung, aku tak mau memiliki adik lagi" mata Jungkook mulai memerah. Demi apapun, ia tak rela kalau ia memiliki adik lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau harus mencegahnya, Kookie" Jimin mulai merangkul adik manisnya.

"Hyung, beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya" Jungkook mulai terserang _panic attack._

"Kookie, kau kan tahu bagaimana cara proses pembuatan anak, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, kalau kau melihat daddy and mommy sedang berduaan, maka kau harus berada di dekat mereka. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana daddy kalau sudah _horny_ -an. Nah, jadi intinya kau harus selalu menghalangi kegiatan daddy, dan tetap berada di dekat mereka kalau mereka sedang berduaan." See? Menghasut Jungkook itu sangat mudah jika berhubungan dengan 'punya adik lagi'.

"Makasih hyung atas saran mu" ujar Jungkook

"Sama-sama, Kookie. Do your best, magnae" Jimin kini sangat bahagia, hingga rasanya ingin meneteskan air mata, okay itu lebay, dia bukan seperti karakter dalam drama-drama serial Turki atau India yang selalu Hobi auntienya tonton.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa Jimin melakukan itu semua. Singkatnya itu karena ulah daddynya juga. Jimin merasa kalau daddynya itu selalu mengganggu acara kencan dia sama kekasihnya, Seokjin. Setiap akan kencan, daddynya itu selalu saja menghalangi, dan tak jarang juga acara kencan mereka harus berakhir dengan hanya duduk berdua di taman, oh ya dan jangan lupakan mengenai fakta bahwa Jungkook selalu mengganggu acara romantis mereka. Menyedihkan bukan?

" _Jimin ah, daddy belum siap jadi seorang grandpa, sayang"_ itulah alasan yang daddynya selalu lontarkan apabila Jimin bertanya kepada daddynya. Klasik, bukan? Lagian dia juga tahu kalau ia masih berada di umur so illegal untuk berhungan seperti itu. Juga, ayolah, kini jaman sudah terlalu maju untuk mengkhawatirkan _"too young tobe grand parents"_.

Gini yah, Kondom itu dibuat untuk apa? Mempercepat pertumbuhan penduduk? Bukan! Dan jangan bilang kalau daddynya itu tidak pernah menggunakan kondom. Hell yah! Sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, setelah kelahiran Jungkook, memang daddynya itu tidak melakukan _having sex_? _The biggest bullshit of this century!_ Dan dari itu semua, maka berjalanlah hasutannya kepada Jungkook.

Apabila Jungkook sibuk dengan mengganggu daddy dan mommy yang sedang berduaan, itu artinya Jungkook tidak akan menggangu kencan nya dan juga Seokjinnya. Dan pastinya juga, daddynya itu akan sibuk dengan 'mengusir' Jungkook. Kalau pepatah Indonesia bilang, sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampui. Praktis dan licik, bukan? Heh, hati-hati kepada keturunan Yoongi.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Hari Minggu itu selalu digunakan setiap orang untuk beristirahat dengan cara mereka, ada yang bermalas-malasan, ada yang sudah berolahraga, ada yang sibuk masak, nonton tv, dan lain sebagainya. Jika kalian bertanya mengenai Kim Family? Rasanya setiap penjelasan diatas tengah dilakukan oleh mereka.

Yoongi yang tengah memasak untuk keluarganya, Namjoon yang kini tengah menonton tv dan jangan lupakan Jungkook yang tengah bergelendotan di pangkuan daddynya, Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat olahraganya, dan Jimin yang sedang tidur manis di ranjangnya.

"Masakannya sudah selesai, Kookie, bantu mom untuk bangunkan Jimin hyung, sayang" ujar Yoongi yang sibuk menata masakannya.

"Ahniya, Kookie ga mau, mom"

"Loh, kenapa sayang? Tidak boleh gitu, kalau mom dan daddy yang suruh, harus mau" ujar Yoongi dan menghampiri anak bungsunya.

"Ayo, Kookie, anak daddy, bangunin hyung mu" kini Namjoon yang buka suara, namun tetap saja Jungkook tidak mau, malah ia kini tengah memeluk mommynya.

"Dad saja yang bangunkan Jimin hyung, Kookie kangen sama mommy" jawab Jungkook, Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan bungsu mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ya sudah, kau saja yang membangunkan Jimin, Namjoonie" perintah mutlak dari sang ibu rumah tangga.

Namjoon pun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah dipeluk manja oleh Jungkook.

"Kookie, kenapa kok tumben ga mau disuruh daddy sama mommy?" Tanya Yoongi yang sedang mengelus surai coklat magnaenya.

"Ahniya, tidak apa-apa mom, Kookie hanya merindukan mommy saja" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya sudah, sana Kookie panggil Tae hyung, biar ikut makan"

"Boleh, asalkan mom ikut yah?" Jungkook mengedipkan matanya, membuat Yoongi semakin gemas dengan anak bungsunya.

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Kan udah Kookie bilang, kalau Kookie kangen sama mommy, loh" keukuh Jungkook.

Yoongi hanya mendesah kecil, kemudian bangkit dari acara duduknya untuk memanggil Taehyung yang sedang asik dengan alat olahraganya, diikuti dengan Jungkook yang setia mengintil sang ibunya.

Saat ini, keluarga mereka tengah menikmati sarapan hasil buatan Yoongi, dengan Namjoon duduk di tempatnya *kursi kepala rumah tangga*, Jimin duduk bersama Taehyung, dan Yoongi dengan Jungkook. Sekilas sih tidak ada yang aneh, tapi percayalah kini selain Jungkook dan Jimin, yang lain tengah jawdrop, pasalnya Jungkook kini duduk bersama sang ibu, hey, biasanya Jungkook itu ngotot sampai mampus untuk duduk bareng Taehyung, dan tak jarang Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Taehyung.

"Kookie, kenapa tidak duduk disamping Tae hyung?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Kookie lagi rindu sama mommy" ujar Jungkook polos, yang lain hanya menganga lagi, dan Jimin dengan senyuman setan hasil turunan Yoongi.

"Yakin ga mau duduk sama Tae hyung?" ujar Namjoon.

"Yups, maunya sama mom aja"ujar Jungkook mantap.

"Ya sudahlah, tak usah heran, toh juga aku yang melahirkan Jungkook, lanjutkan saja makan kalian" ujar Yoongi bijak. Dan acara sarapan pagi itu pun diliputi perasaan heran oleh Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung, jangan tanya Yoongi, _he still doesn't give a fuck, anyway._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malamnya, Seokjin datang ke kediaman Kim Family untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih tercinta. Kini, mereka tengah ada di taman rumah Kim, pasalnya Namjoon tidak memperbolehkan Seokjin membawa Jimin kemanapun, seperti biasa, Namjoon masih ingin menikmati harinya menjadi seorang ayah dan sebagai seoraang suami, tanpa harus ada embel-embel menjadi grandpa.

Jimin masih kesal, tapi khusus malam ini, ia terlihat sangat menikmati kencannya dengan Seokjin. Pasalnya, Jungkook tengah sibuk bertiga dengan daddy dan mommy nya. Taehyung? Ia sibuk dengan XBOX tercinta, kekasih kedua setelah Kim Jungkook, jahat? Bukanlah, toh juga Jungkook biasanya juga akan ikut bermain dengan dia, hanya saja, malam ini ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ' _job'_ barunya.

Sementara di ruang TV, Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Yoongi tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, yah menonton acara kesukaan Jungkook. Padahal niatnya Namjoon akan mengajak Yoongi untuk menonton film porno koleksi terbarunya, di kamar. Hanya saja, ada Jungkook yang sejak seharian ini mengintili Yoongi, membuat Namjoon pasrah saja dan menunda rencananya.

"Kookie, ga ikut Tae hyung untuk bermain games? " tanya Namjoon.

"Ahniya, Kookie lagi ingin nonton tv, dad" ujar Jungkook kalem dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang ngusel ke badan Yoongi.

"Wae? Kok tumben? Lagian tuh Seokjin hyung juga datang, biasanya Kookie ikut bersama Jimin hyung"

"No dad, Kookie Cuma pingin nonton tv aja, daddy kok dari tadi mau ngusir Kookie, yah. Daddy ga suka ya dekat dekat sama Kookie, kok gitu? Kookie kan juga ada karena sperma daddy yang bandel dan ngebuahin mommy" ujar Jungkook kesal, Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban anaknya yang terkesan bijak, dalam hatinya ia bangga, gennya bekerja dengan baik. Sementara sang daddy hanya bisa meringis.

"Biarkan sajalah daddy mu itu, sayang. Kamu nonton tv saja, mom nemenin kamu kok" ucapan Yoongi seperti angin surga di telinga Jungkook dan seperti angin neraka bagi Namjoon.

"Oh ya mom, Kookie nanti malam bobonya sama mommy, yah?" pinta Jungkook dengan _bunny eyes_ andalannya.

"Boleh, sayang" Jungkook rasanya semakin merasakan angin surga, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang semakin merasakan apa itu neraka, bukan lagi hanya anginnya saja.

Poor daddy Namjoon.

ooooOOOOOOoooo

Sudah seminggu ini Jungkook bersikap aneh, bahkan ia memilih tidak sekolah saat ia tahu dad dan momnya tidak pergi bekerja. Hal itu mengundang keanehan bagi Yoongi, awalnya Yoongi tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua, tapi jika sudah bersangkutan ke hal akademik Jungkook, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Walaupun dulu Yoongi termasuk siswa yang tidal perduli dengan hal akademik, tapi ia tidak mau sifat buruknya itu menurun kepada anak-anaknya. Sumpah, ia tidak bangga jika ada diantara anak-anaknya yang mengikuti jejak langkah Yoongi yang itu, tapi lain hal jika yang diikuti adalah sifat blak-blakan Yoongi, kata Yoongi sih itu cara lain untuk menyampaikan kejujuran.

Dan disinilah Yoongi beserta suaminya, duduk di sofa sambil memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, okay sebenarnya hanya Namjoon saja yang melakukan itu, Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa. Hei, Jungkook itu anaknya, mulai dari pembuatannya saja sudah istimewa, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersifat seperti Namjoon? Ok well, bukan berarti ia membeda-bedakan antara ketiga anaknya, dia tak pernah seperti itu, kok.

"Jungkook ah, bisa kau jelaskan kepada daddy, kenapa kau sampai bolos?" Namjoon berujar. Jungkook kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab daddy kalau daddy bertanya" Namjoon mulai meninggikan suaranya. Jungkook semakin bergetar, daddynya yang sedang marah bukan situasi yang bagus, apalagi sang penakluk daddynya kini juga tengah diam, dan dapat dipastikan kalau mommynya juga tidak akan membantu Jungkook.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tetap diam, uang jajan mu tidak akan dikasih selama sebulan, lengkap dengan semua fasilitas yang kau pakai" final, daddynya telah berucap mutlak, ia harus segera mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"D-dad, s-sebenarnya, ini karena Kookie ga mau punya adik lagi"

"APA?" okay, itu bukan ucapan daddynya, melainkan lengkingan suara dari sang mommy yang cukup terkejut.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Yoongi mulai membuka suara.

"Hmmm, Jimin hyung" cicit Jungkook.

"Wae?"

Dan jungkook pun mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada mommy dan daddynya, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Jungkook ah, walaupun daddy and mommy always having sex, tapi bukan berarti kita mau punya anak lagi. Mommy mu pun malas untuk mengandung lagi, lagipula daddy dan mommy udah cukup dengan Jimin hyung, Tae hyung juga Jungkook." Ujar sang daddy memberi penjelasan.

"Daddy janji?"

"Yes, baby. Daddy janji" Namjoon menawarkan jari kelingkingnya ke Jungkook dan segera dibalas oleh Jungkook. Yoongi yang gemas pun mencium kening Jungkook dan memeluknya, demi apapun, anak bungsunya ini selalu menggemaskan. Namjoon pun tampaknya tak mau ketinggalan, ia mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas dan mengedipkan matanya ke Yoongi. Okay, Yoongi menatapnya jengah, ia tahu maksud dari kedipan mata Namjoon. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diketahui oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook, Namjoon menyunggingkan senyuman setannya, yang berhasil membuat Jimin merinding seksi di kelasnya.

"Jadi.. Jungkookie akan sekolah kan?" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan, Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Anak baik, ja sekarang Kookie main ke rumah Hobi auntie ya? Mom dan dad mau pergi ke kantor sebentar, ada urusan mendadak." Dan dengan polosnya Jungkook mengangguk, membuat senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar. Perasaan Yoongi tak enak, hawa-hawa mesum dari Namjoon menguar.

Pada akhirnya mereka akan melakukannya di ruang kerja Namjoon yang sekaligus juga merupakan ruang kerja Yoongi dan tentu saja memakai pengaman seperti pesan Jungkook pada mereka.

 **-FIN-**

Halo~ kami kembali lagi~ disini kami akan bahas beberapa hal, pertama-tama soal ide cerita ini, idenya berasal dari yang kita lihat pastinya, Jungkook ini keseringan lengket ke OTP yang sering berduaan, mau itu pas Yoongi sama Namjoon ataupun Jin sama Jimin dannnn terciptalah FF ini.  
Yang kedua adalah kami minta maaf, banyak FF disini yang belum dilanjutkan tapi malah update FF baru. Ya kami membuat FF bukan karena ahli tapi karena hobi, jadi kadang pasti ada kendala dan ngestuck dalam pemilihan kata yang tepat jadi harap maklum kalau lama *bow* makanya sebagai gantinya kami mengupdate FF oneshot yang tidak terlalu berat untuk hiburan sambil menunggu lanjutan FF berchapter.  
Ketiga adalah, ucapan terima kasih yang kami sampaikan pada reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, memfavorit, follow dan review FF kami ya meskipun kami tidak pernah membalas review atau semacamnya kami tetap membaca dan senang dengan review kalian, tetap support kami ya~

 **Full love for you –Kim Family-**


End file.
